


Under Control

by surestsmile



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surestsmile/pseuds/surestsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, how could anyone not love the terrible things you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 10 of Kamen Rider W.

He's towelling off in their room, gingerly patting the area around his waist and hip. The pain throbbed like a heartbeat, in out in out, and Kirihiko breathed with it. The first aid box sat half-opened on his side of the room, a sore reminder of his first encounter with the double-toned rider. For a moment he felt like cursing his luck; he had nearly recovered from the effects of the gun-blast, but now everything was back to square one.

Worser still was trying to get back into Saeko's good graces. Being the top salesman was easier, despite the long hours and the constant charming of clients soon to be dead; making Saeko happy was like climbing an ever-growing mountain. He didn't want to disappoint her, and he had been so good at pleasing her, up until now. Kirihiko hissed a breath when he pressed a little too hard, and the door opened.

" _Anata_ ," Saeko said, in that cool chipped voice of hers. Her eyes were narrowed, but she held her head up with the absolute poise that he's expected of her, and loved her for. "If I gave you information on the double rider, you won't fail me again, would you?"

Kirihiko folded the towel and placed it on the bed as she walked up to him, and as she held her hand out, he executed a perfect bow, hardly trembling for the flashpan of pain, and kissed her proferred fingers.

"Of course I wouldn't," he replied, forehead beading. _Breathe in, breathe out, slowly, slowly._ "Anything for you."


End file.
